Intoxication
by Lunatic Wisdom
Summary: Like a drug, he became addicted to her. Like alcohol, she was slowly losing control of herself to her feelings. KirkOCMcCoy


_**Intoxication**_

Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Jacqueline belongs entirely to me while the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew and the entirety of_ Star Trek_ belong to their respective owners

* * *

Within the hallways of the _U.S.S Enterprise_'s sickbay, sat a high-strung James Tiberius Kirk. With his arm plastered in a cast and half his head covered with layers of bandages, he anxiously waited for the news of the medical intern's state. His golden brown locks were stained with dried blood; as well as his sooty face. His steel blue eyes, which were once filled with exuberance, were exchanged for eyes full of lifelessness.

"Are you all right Captain Kirk?" A tender voice called, bringing his attention to the ebony skin woman approaching him with graceful steps. "I heard Cadet Chandler was brought to the intensive care unit after the mission she partook of with you and Ensign Chekov." Hearing the intern's name resulted with the young captain looking away as the woman took a seat parallel to him. "How is she? Have you visited her yet?"

"Bones hasn't come out yet, so I have no clue," Kirk spoke, as his gaze came across the glazed white floor. "He's been occupied with her for almost a day now, the suspense is killing me." With his good hand, he brought his palm to his forehead and leaned over in his seat. "It's all my fault she's in this situation-my own goddamn fault!"

"You shouldn't blame yourself Kirk. The cliff collapsed under her but you had nothing to do with it. It was unpredictable and you need to understand that," The woman spoke, bringing her elegant hands to Kirk's sleeve, clenching the goldenrod fabric. "It was not like you hesitated to rescue her." Realizing her words were just in his ears and out the other, she released her grip and crossed her arms across her stomach, keeping to herself.

It was silent for the next half hour. Nyota Uhura began to patiently tap her fingers on her knees as Kirk remained in his motionless posture. Endless sighs escaped from her mouth and Kirk chose to carry on being mum. A nurse passed them and Uhura stopped her and inquired about the young novice. She was informed that she would have to wait for Dr. McCoy to finish his examinations before they could visit the patient. Uhura returned defeated and before the young woman could utter a word to her companion as she sat, Kirk interrupted her.

"Uhura," Kirk spoke through his clenched teeth and the communications officer turned her head to him, "I was standing right before her. I would've saved her from the comatose state she's in! Hell, Chekov almost saved her, but she pushed him back in time before she fell." Uhura noticed he bit his lower lip in shame. "She's been in a coma for an entire day dammit and what can I do?" He shook his head. "Her life was entrusted into my hands the minute she stepped foot on this starship and I failed to carry out my duties as captain: to make sure the welfare of my crew comes before me."

Uhura took notice to the somber state her superior. "Kirk, it's obvious you care for her."

"Of course I _care_ for her!" Kirk uttered, "she's part of _my_ crew, and it's_ my_ responsibility to watch for the safety of _my_ unit!"

Uhura playfully shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant Kirk." The captain turned his head and his steel blue eyes locked with Uhura's cocoa-colored orbs. "I meant, you care for her _more_ than that." She smiled and Kirk scoffed loudly.

"What are you saying? I _like _her?" Uhura slowly nodded and Kirk shook his head in disbelief. "It's strictly a business relationship between us." He scoffed again. "What makes you think I _like_ that little minx like that?"

Uhura cleared her throat to disagree. "The way you look at her as she's being lectured by McCoy, how jealous you appear whenever she speaks to another man, when she has very amusing conversations with Scotty-" Uhura slapped her hands at her lap, "just about everything she does, you have a look on your face that primarily speaks for itself."

"Then tell me Uhura," Kirk cocked his head to the side and one eyebrow rose, "what emotion does my face emit whenever I gaze at her?"

"You _care_ for her, can't you get it? This isn't upon business grounds anymore Kirk." Uhura stood up and stared down to Kirk's eye level. "You care for her as a _man_, not as a superior!"

Kirk eyes widened for he was in a state of utter disbelief. He lowered his head and contemplated over what Uhura said. He finally looked up and shook his head with a smug smile. "That's impossible."

"You can deny it yourself Kirk, but you can't deny it to the others." Kirk tried to laugh, but it came off as another scoff. "Aside from this, please don't put your body under more stress. The _Enterprise_ would like her captain to return to his post with his mind still intact." With that, Uhura turned around and left Kirk to this thoughts.

He bent over and placed his head in his good hand. He rubbed his temple and clamped his eyes shut, still deliberating over this matter. A grueling hour passed and the sound of the automatic doors whistled open. To Kirk, that hour felt like days. He looked up and small smile tug on the corner of his lips as his mouth partly opened.

Steel blue immediately met pale green.

Was what Uhura debated upon correct? Was he, James Tiberius Kirk, fond of the ship's new medical student, Jacqueline Chandler? Was he, a notorious womanizer, finally understanding the early concept of loving someone, not for personal satisfaction, but for something even deeper?

To him, she was a drug. The more time he had spent with her, the more he became addicted to her. The more addicting she became, the more he wanted her.

He could get over his usual addiction, like he did with the other girls, but she was different. There was something that kept his hold on her firmly tight. Some force that couldn't let go, even if his life depended on it.

What was it?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** After years of this fanfiction floating in the depths of my laptop, it has finally resurfaced and been edited for your reading pleasure. I guess watching the new film helped fuel my drive to get started on this again.

With glad tidings, I welcome you to _Intoxication._ Thank you reader for giving this little fanfiction a chance to shine and I do hope you are interested with what I have to offer. Please bear with me with the updates since I do balance many things with my personal life and this little hobby.

With that being said, I bid you all adieu and thank you again for taking a glimpse at the prologue!


End file.
